


How To Ask Your Boyfriend To Do You

by Creep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creep/pseuds/Creep
Summary: It was really frustrating and Yuri was sure that Otabek was just trying to be a gentleman, not wanting to go too fast for Yuri’s sake. Yuri was so frustrated, he had even talked to Mila about it. Who, after a lot of ‘just grab his dick!’ and other very funny jokes, had said: “Really, Yura. You should just talk to him. Tell him you’re ready.”





	How To Ask Your Boyfriend To Do You

**Author's Note:**

> when will i not suck at making up titles? probably never but oh well.

Yuri was staring at his boyfriend who was currently sitting on Yuri’s bed, playing with Potya. Yuri sighed. They had been dating for half a year and Yuri had lost count how many times he had visited Otabek in Almaty or how many times Otabek had been visiting him in St. Petersburg, like he was now. And even so, they still hadn’t… hadn’t had sex.   
  
They had only been making out, sometimes Yuri was so sure it would happen, but every time Otabek just stopped. It was really frustrating and Yuri was sure that Otabek was just trying to be a gentleman, not wanting to go too fast for Yuri’s sake. Yuri was so frustrated, he had even talked to _Mila_ about it. Who, after a lot of ‘just grab his dick!’ and other _very funny_ jokes, had said: “Really, Yura. You should just talk to him. Tell him you’re ready.”  
  
And Yuri had tried, for a month already but in the end, he always chickened out. But not today. Otabek would go back to Almaty in a few days, so there wasn’t much time left. And he didn’t know when they would see each other again, so Yuri took a deep breath and sat down next to his boyfriend.  
  
“Beka…”  
“Yeah?” Otabek turned to glance at him, still petting the loudly purring Potya.  
“Uh… When are we gonna do it?” It would’ve been more convincing, if he hadn’t blushed all the way from his forehead to his neck.  
“Do what?”  
  
He wasn’t serious right? It was still pretty hard to read Otabek’s impressions, even after being best friends for 2 years and then boyfriends for half a year. There had been this meme on Instagram, with pictures of Otabek wearing his usual blank expression, there were six different pictures of his face and underneath each photo there had been texts like ‘Otabek when happy, Otabek when sad…’ etc. Yuri had laughed at it so much that he had nearly fallen out of bed.  
  
“Dammit, stop messing with me Beka! SEX, when are we gonna have sex?!”   
Potya didn’t seem to find Yuri’s screeching pleasant, because she glared at him and jumped out of the bed. Otabek stared at Yuri for a while and then his eyebrows raised just a bit.  
“Oh… _oh._ To be honest, even the thought still kind of freaks me out…”  
  
The thought of sex freaked him out? And Yuri _knew_ it wasn’t because he didn’t think Yuri wasn’t attractive or anything like that, Otabek had _told_ him so plenty of times and Yuri had felt Otabek’s boner many times when they had been making out.   
  
“Because you’ve never been with a guy before?”   
That made sense, it was pretty different than with a girl and Yuri had never asked, but he had always assumed Otabek had thought he was straight before Yuri.  
“No. Not that I’d been with a girl either,” Otabek said and shrugged a bit.   
  
What?! Otabek was saying… he was a virgin?   
  
“You’re saying… you’re a virgin? That’s bullshit!”  
Otabek tilted his head, staring at Yuri. “Yes? Why would I lie about something like that?”  
“I don’t fucking know! I mean, come on! You’re hot as fuck, you’re older than me and you took my gloves off! With your mouth! On national television!” Yuri wasn’t even aware that his voice was raising higher and higher towards the end of his rant.   
“Oh boy, I had no idea _that’s_ how people lose their virginity. And on national television, in front of all those people too… I’m shameless, aren’t I?”  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. Stupid Otabek, with his stupid sassiness. “Shut up.”  
“Am I supposed to say ‘make me’?” Otabek grinned and Yuri elbowed him and looked at him and he really _was_ fucking hot… and funny and smart and talented at pretty much everything and _how the hell hadn’t he had sex_?  
As if he had known what Yuri was thinking about, Otabek sighed and turned serious.   
  
“I know it’s probably stupid and old-fashioned, but I guess I’ve just been waiting for the right one. I want my first time with someone to be meaningful, I want to know I love them and that they love me too…. yeah, it’s dumb.”  
Oh my god. Yuri’s boyfriend was hot, cool, funny, smart, talented _and_ adorable.  
“What, no! It’s not dumb, it’s… sweet.”  
“So, you don’t mind…? That you have to wait? Because I know I want it to be with you, but I don’t think I’m ready yet.”  
  
Yuri sighed and took Otabek’s hands in his. “Of course I don’t mind, you dumbass. I wanna be with you, in every way… but only when you want it too.”  
Otabek smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Yuri’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”  
  
Yuri blushed, just like he did every time Otabek called him that. And also, because he was a dumbass, who said _thanks_ for something like that. Yuri had never liked anyone that much. He wouldn’t mind waiting, at all.   



End file.
